The present invention relates to wound dressings.
An effective means of applying delicate adhesive coated film dressings to wounds consists of peeling back the release paper starting from the center of the dressing until a non-releasing strip is reached at the opposite edges of the dressing. The film is perforated at that point and these tabs including the release paper are torn off after the exposed adhesive surface is pressed onto the wound and the surrounding skin. These perforations are difficult to control to avoid lifting the adhesive film off parts of the skin along the perforated edge which will make that edge of exposed adhesive much more likely to catch and peel back further when rubbed by clothing. This non-releasing strip is normally produced by applying an adhesive coated paper tape to the adhesive coated film of the dressing so that the paper (non-release coating) contacts the adhesive on the film and the adhesive siding which is very aggressive, contacts the release paper in such a way that it is not released. This process is also difficult to control and requires additional materials.
Wound dressings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,739 and 4,598,004.